Curiosity
by Heavensangel28
Summary: Bella feels insecure and extremely anxious to find out what "ITS' like,there is someone willing to help. What will come of that? Can they find happiness from a mess? Rated M for some chapters. Will definately be smut. Don't Like! Don't Read! No Children!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my first try at a Twilight story. Please be gentle on the reviews. This is set before the wedding. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. I am just borrowing the characters.**

**Chapter 1. **

**Bella is Curious**

Bella was feeling extremely out of sorts. Edward was making her wait until after the wedding before they could have sex. He kept himself so in check around her and never let her get more that a few chaste kisses before he backed off and 'got control'. She felt as though he didn't want her. She knew she was being insecure, but he said he loved her and was afraid to hurt her. If she was a vampire already they wouldn't be having this problem. If she were immortal Edward wouldn't be afraid to hurt her. There were times she dearly wished he hadn't sucked the venom from her arm that day in Pheonix.

She needed someone to talk to, but who. She wasn't allowed to go to the Rez to see Jacob. She couldn't talk to Jessica about anything anymore. She loved Alice but knew if she talked to her she would just tell Edward and he would feel bad himself for making Bella insecure. There was no way she could talk to her mom or Charlie about this. Her mom would have all kinds of things to say, and well Charlie was just Charlie. Who to talk to? It seemed she was without anyone to help her figure out what to do.

That weekend she was spending at the Cullen's with Alice while Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, and Esme went hunting. They were going in a large group because they were going farther to hunt. They left Bella in the care of Alice, and Emmett. Dr. Cullen was at a AMA show in Seattle. She knew their weekend would be filled with Alice trying to get her more interested in fashion (Alice's only true passion, besides Jasper), and Emmett's constant teasing just so he could see her blush.

So there she was in Alice's bedroom, letting Alice torment her hair into different hair styles. She endured it only because of her love for her soon to be sister-in-law. She was lost in thought about how she had been feeling and hadn't been listening to a word Alice said.

"Bella. Are you listening?" Alice questioned.

"Sorry, I have been distracted lately. I guess I'm just nervous, you know the wedding and all." Bella tried to cover up what she had really been thinking about.

Alice looked at her with sympathy. "You know Bella, I am known for seeing the way things come out. And things will be fine."

Bella looked at Alice in the mirror and said, "Yes if someone doesn't change their mind before then."

Alice tsked tsked Bella. And dropped the subject. When Bella got in one of these moods, there was no talking to her.

She went back to fixing Bella's hair. She was trying to find just the right style for the wedding. They continued in silence for a while when Bella asked very softly, "Alice, I know you don't remember anything before this life, but what was your first time like?"

Alice was taken aback, no one had ever asked her, and this wasn't something she wanted to share. It wasn't a happy memory. "Umm, sorry Bell's but I don't want to share that with you. It isn't what most girls remember and something I try to forget. I wasn't used gently my first time. And Edward would probably hunt me himself if I told you. Besides your hair if finished and I hear you stomach growling. Why don't we go get you something to eat?"

Bella just nodded and said, "I'm sorry Alice, I had no idea."

"That's okay, how could you. We don't talk about it, and therefore you couldn't have known. Now about that food for you." and Alice left the room.

Bella was sitting in the Cullen's living room eating the take out Alice had ordered for her before she went 'shopping' (Bella knew what she asked her had upset her and she felt worse than she had before she asked) and was staring at the t.v. not paying attention to what was on, when Emmett came in. Goodness knows where he had been, but he plopped himself down in the chair across from where Bella was seated.

"Hey Bella. So Alice and I are supposed to keep an eye on you this weekend huh?" Emmett asked.

"Yep, I guess so. I don't know why, I'm perfectly safe at home with Charlie, but you know Edward. Over-protective all the time." She said kind of exasperated. "I just don't see why he thinks he has to treat me like I'll break all the time."

"Yeah, I can see where that could become a bit annoying." Emmett said sympathically. "Will definately make for an interesting honeymoon. How can you enjoy it, if he asks as though he will break you all the time?"

Bella just stared at him. Had he been reading her mind. No, that was impossible. Edward was the mind reader of the family, and even he couldn't read Bella's thoughts. Then she thought maybe she could talk to someone. Emmett might be a clown, but he had his moments where he seemed sincere.

"Emmett, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Bella asked shyly.

Emmett just grinned, he didn't embaress easily and he felt the conversation was sure to bring about a blush from Bella, and he so loved to see her blush. "Sure, I'll answer any question you throw at me, but be forewarned you might not like the answer."

Bella swallowed loudly. Sat still thinking how to ask what she had started to. She figured this was her only chance to get someone's thoughts on what she had been thinking so she just spit out the first words that came to her. "Have you been sexually intimate with a human, you know, since you changed?"

Emmett got a serious look on his face, at first Bella thought he meant to go back on his word and not answer her then he spoke up and said, "Yes, it was a very long time ago. But yes I have."

Bella waited for him to continue but when he didn't she had to ask, "Well what was it like. I mean did you hurt her? Did you kill her? Could you keep control enough to be intimate with her?" The questions all just flowed out at once and she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from asking more.

Emmett seemed to contemplate his answers. And after a few moments of silence, he finally answered. "Well, like I said it was a long time ago, so the memories are a little fuzzy, but no I didn't kill her. She had a few bruises when we finished, and I remember how proud of myself I was that I could keep control in that emotional state. You know me being the big man that I am. But she was fine other than the trace bruise here or there. Why are you asking?"

"Well it's just that like you said its annoying for Edward to treat me like I'm breakable all the time, and I'm afraid I'm going to have a horrible honeymoon if he can't get past that." Bella replied.

Emmett looked away and thought to himself for a moment and when he returned his gaze to Bella, she sucked in a breath. He was looking at her with pure desire and lust. She knew that look, she had seen it before on others faces. But what made it worse was she knew she was looking at him the same way.

**Ok. Let me know what you think about the first chapter. Will get to the Rated M. I promise, had to lead up to it, you know. And please remember my first attempt at anything Twilight. And I have no idea where its going. It just comes out and I type it. Hope you are enjoying so far.**

**Thanks ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Ok, here's chapter 2. Smut alert! If your offended stop reading now!. Please R&R. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight just borrowing the characters.

**Chapter 2:**

**Bella's Shower**

Emmett realized Bella was 'excited' by the way her breathing increased and he could hear her heart pumping a mile a minute in her chest. Which made him think of her tiny breasts behind that thick sweater she wore and he felt himself growing hard. Edward would surely kill him for what he was thinking but right now he was too far away to her Emmett's thoughts. He was running his gaze over Bella's body, got to her face she was blushing.

She couldn't understand why she was all of a sudden so attracted to Emmett. Well, he does have an amazing body, and his eyes are smoldering right now, and I know he wouldn't treat me like a china doll. But Edward. He would never forgive her, but then again if Emmett did what Edward felt he couldn't would he be grateful? No, absolutely not. Stop it she told herself. But she couldn't seem to keep her thoughts from what it would feel like to have his massive hands on her, to feel his cold, hard skin caress her. Dammit Bella stop, she told herself again.

Emmett was still mentally stripping Bella of her clothing when she spoke up. "Umm, Emmett I think I'm going ot go upstairs for a minute." He just nodded his head and didn't say anything. He was feeling a little ashamed of himself, just a little.

Bella went racing up the stairs to Edward's room. She had to get away before her thoughts got her into trouble. What was she thinking of, asking personal questions like that. It was bound to lead to more intimate thoughts, trouble was she enjoyed to images she was coming up with in her head. And she knew Emmett was doing much of the same. While she had grown wet with her daydreams, Emmetts pants had an un-natural bulge that hadnt been there when he came in.

She gathered her night clothes and went into the bathroom to wash her self up and get ready to veg-out in front of the t.v. with Alice that evening. For being a vampire, Alice was a practiced movie buff. She loved classics, and musicals. On there list for tonight was Brigadoon and My Fair Lady. Thinking of this was calming Bella down. She slipped from Edward's room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She began stripping of her clothes and thought, well a shower couldn't hurt. She knew vampires had a heightened since of smell and she didnt want Alice smelling any arousal on her.

She stepped into the shower and turned on the water. As she soaped and lathered her hair her thoughts traveled back to Emmett. She was thinking what it would be like to have him help wash her. She tried to stop her train of thought but couldn't. She was soon soaping up her breasts and stomach and she started caressing herself instead of washing. With the hot water streaming down her nipples grew taunt. She pinched, and tweeked them. Letting a soft moan escape her lips.

She took her left had and started a trail down to her wet center. She parted the lips of her pussy with one finger and stroke with another. She ran her middle finger back and forth against her hardened clit. _Oh, if only Emmett where doing this instead of me. _She slowly slipped a finger inside herself, she had grown accustomed to giving herself pleasure in the shower. Especially since Edward refused. She began moving the one finger inside herself while still playing with the nipple on her right breast. She brought it up to her mouth and began suckling herself. While increasing the pumping of her finger. She added a second, oh she was so tight. She enjoyed the feel of herself. Slick, hot, moist.

She sped up the in and out of her fingers and pinched and pulled on her hardened nipples with her right hand. The palm of her hand she used to rub against her clit, adding to the friction and sensation. She felt herself getting close to the orgasm she so desperately saught. Faster and harder she pumped her hand until finally she felt herself go over the edge. She came hard, finally reaching the orgasm she saught out.

However, she still felt incomplete. It was getting harder and harder to pleasure herself when she knew there was so much more to experience.

She finished washing and shut off the water. She reached for a towel to wrap her hair in, wrapped it up tight on top her head. Then she reached for another to begin drying herself off when the door to the bathroom flew open.

Standing in the open doorway, staring at Bella in all her naked glory was Emmett. Bella was so shocked she was froze. She couldn't even move to cover herself. The just stood there staring at each other. Bella gaping at Emmett, and Emmett staring an eye full of Bella's naked body.

Emmett finally managed to choke out, "Bella, I'm sorry I barged in on you, but --- well, you see--- umm, Bella can I be your first? I promise to be gentle, and no one has to know. Alice just called and said she will be a little longer than she expected. We are here all alone. Please Bella, let me give you pleasure. I promise I won't hurt you."

Bella stood frozen where she was, thinking about what he had just suggested. Should she say yes? Before she could make a sound decision, Emmett crossed the short span of room to where she stood, grasp her face and kissed her, hard. Not hard enough to harm her, but enough for her to feel his passion. She couldn't think, nor did she want to. Someone was finally treating her like she wasn't going to break.

_Ok, I know I left it hanging. Please don't shoot me. The next chapter is SOOOO much better. Ready to go as well. _

_Definately Rated M. This was nothing compared to the next. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, continued right where it left off. Please R&R._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, and all that.

**Chapter 3:**

**Emmett's Desire**

Emmett picked Bella up and carried her to the nearest bedroom, it just happen to be Edward's. He crossed the room to the bed and lay Bella down gently. He stood looming over her, his eyes smoldering and a darkened amber color. He was giving her to opprotunity to stop him. She didn't. Instead she opened her arms and held them out to him.

He was on her in a flash. Kissing her mouth, her face, ears. Leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and shoulders. He supported himself on one arm, he'd tucked beneath her head and was moving his hand gently over her shoulders where he kissed and moved to first on breast and then the other. Taking in the soft, human feel of her. She felt so silky smooth. He followed where his hands had been with his mouth. Suckling her nipples, first taking one into his mouth and pulling slightly enjoying the feel of them harden more inside his mouth.

Bella began to tremble, between the mix of hot air in the room, Emmett's cool skin and the heat coming off her own skin. She started running her hands over Emmett's shoulders and got instantly frustrated for her still wore clothes.

"Em, take off --- take off" She couldn't finish her sentence because she was breathing so hard. Emmett was making her feel what no other ever had. But she didn't need to, Emmett understood and left the bed long enough to remove his shirt and jeans. He stood there in his boxers. Bella leaned up on the side of the bed. Grabbed the hem of his boxers and jerked them down around his ankles, his erectoin right in her face. Bella gasp at the enorminity of him.

Emmett just grinned that huge grin of his and tackled her on the bed, but still careful not to hurt her. His mouth took place right where it had left off. She was reveling in the feel of his skin against hers. He moved his hands down her stomach to her waiting center. Her parted her soft lips with his fingers and began massaging her clit. She moaned loudly, he covered her mouth to take that moan into his.

He trailed kisses down her body and before Bella could realize what he was doing, he attacked her wet pussy with ferver. Licking and sucking her clit and the lips around her center. He glided his tongue up and down her slit. Enjoying her juices that were flowing over his mouth and chin. He explored her ripe slit even more and started farther back toward her anus.

"Oh my." Bella said breathless.

"Oh yes, Bella, it gets better." Emmett said huskily.

He probed her ass with his tongue licking and kissing. All she could do was grab hand fulls of his hair. He plunged his tongue into her hot, dripping pussy. Stroking in and out like he planned to do in a a few moments with his dick. He took a finger and eased into her ass. Slowly pushing into her further and further until she was arching off the bed all the while he continued to assault her pussy. Plunging in and out with his tongue, using his other hand to massage and pinch her clit. She was close he could feel it. He started grinding his hand against her clit, while wiggling his finger in her ass, and still plunging his tongue into her wet hole.

"Em, please--- I'm--- Oh God--- Em, I can't --- Oh God---I'm cum--OH EM!" Bella was screaming now.

He backed his mouth away from her, took two fingers and plunged them deep inside her. Pumping faster and faster until he began to feel her inner muscles clinch around him. He kept pumping and wiggling his fingers in both holes until he felt the last of her spasms give way. Then he removed his hands, sucked the juices from his fingers and then put his head back and lapped up all that had spilled from her. She tasted so sweet and tart.

When he finished lapping her up. He raised his head, and she was staring down at him with half lidded eyes. "Well do you think, I can be gentle enough to continue?" He asked her. He was so hard and needed release.

"Oh, Em. That was wonderful. Does it get better?" She asked.

His answer was moving up her body and rubbing his hard erection between her legs. She would be very easy to enter as her juices were starting to flow again. He took pride in knowing he could arouse her again so quickly.

He gently probed her opening with the head of his penis. Rubbing back and forth up her slit. Waiting for her to become accustome to the feel of his hard length. She began arching up against him, and he knew then was the time to enter.

"I promise to be gentle. It will hurt for a minute, but after you adjust, it's pure pleasure from there." He whispered assuringly.

"Em, please. Now, I---I need this." Was Bella's answer.

He entered her wet opening gently. Slowly pushing into her until he felt the barrier he knew would be there. He stopped and when he didn't move further, Bella in her anxiousness pushed up against him and felt pain as he split past her hymen. Neither moved. Waiting patiently for her body to adjust against the pain. He slowly pushed a little further into her, more and more until he filled her and then he stopped. She was beginning to feel the pain die away, and she moved slowly beneath him.

He had been waiting for that. The slightest movement from her told him that she was ready. He was right, the pain subsided and was replaced by a pleasure Bella had never known. He began to pull out and push in, Bella soon began to match his thrusts. Faster and faster they pumped their bodies together. Each trying to reach that final explosion of feeling, but both knew something was missing.

Bella spoke first, "Harder Em. Please. Fuck Me! Harder." YES! he thought to himself, and started pounding into her. Oh yes, harder and faster, and harder and faster still. He pumped in and out, in and out. He felt Bella's contract against his dick and could take no more. He spilled into her while moving in and out. Keeping the orgasm going for both.

He slowed the rhythm down, and eventually stopped. She was panting hard, and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Thank you." and before he knew it she was fast asleep. He was still inside her.

Ok, let me know what you think. Hope you are enjoying this far. Please review. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, again taking off exactly where we left off. And thanks so much for the updates! Love em' , and I apologize it took so long for the update. Had a lot going on.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight. Just borrowed the characters.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Wake Up Call**

Shit, how can she just fall asleep like that. I'm still horny and she's sleeping. I have to wake her up, Alice will be home soon. Fuck and damn. What are we going to do. Well I have to wake her up. I'll kiss her.

So I lean down to do that and she moans deep in her throat, she's still asleep, probably dreaming. I deepen the kiss, she responds, and then so do I. Shit, I'm gettin hard again. Dammit. Well maybe I can get her to wake up that way.

So I'm kissing her ears and neck, when I start to pull out of her, her eyes pop open and she closes them again quickly. Moans and then tilts her hips up. Oh man. I slowly push back into her and she moans, "Em, please."

I know she's half asleep, but she is coherant enough to know its me and not Edward, so I continue. Slowly in and out. She's definately awake, she is moving her hips to meet my gentle thrusts.

"Faster, oh Em, Faster. Please." She's begging. So I oblige her. Quickening my strokes, and plunging deep, harder and faster. I know now she likes it a little rough. Being careful not to hurt her, she's pushing up against me. Meeting me stroke for stroke.

"Oh, Bell's how'd we get here?" I ask as I feel her getting close again.

A scream is her answer as the orgasm takes over. The walls of her pussy are clenching me so damn tight that I spill just seconds after her.

I didn't move at first, and when I started to pull out. She grabs me by the ass, leans up to kiss me and then replies. "Well genius, I needed to get laid and apparantly, So did you."

Man she was amazing this perfect little human. How the fuck did Edward control himself around her. Shit how was I going to after this.

"Well I think we should both take a shower before Alice gets back. You take this one, I'll take the one on the second floor." I suggest.

"Nope, I wanna take one with you. Join me please." She asked and gave me puppy dog eyes. Was she actually batting her eyelashes at me.

"Alright but we have to hurry."

She walks in all her naked glory to the bathroom and turns the water on. I'm hot on her heels, and thats a double meaning. Maybe I can have her again, you know a quicky.

So she's standing under the water, letting it run down her body while she soaps her hands, I'm thinking she's gonna start washing herself. Nope, she completely shameless grabs my cock and starts washing me. She's moving her hand very seductively, the little minx. I grab the soap and return the favor starting with her breasts. I massage and soap them, travel down her stomach. Washing the whole time. Then I move my hands lower and soap her legs and feet, making a trail between her thighs on my way back up. I move my hands teasingly to her ass and massage and soap.

She's moaning loudly, and soaping up my back, shoulders and chest. I put my mouth on her stomach and begin kissing. The water running down her body and my face. I kiss down, she props a leg up on the edge of the tub and very sweetly says, "Would you mind?" My face is right in the "V" of her legs and mouth level with her pink center. I plunge tongue deep into her hole. She screams in exstacy, pulling at my hair moving me closer into her. I lick and suck, laving at her hole and clit.

"Em, please I need more than that." I stand up, wrap my arms around her waist, balance her weight against the shower wall, and plunge deep. We both cry out. Plunging deep and fast, sucking her perfect pink nipples, I feel her walls start to contract around me.

"OH EM, OH GOD!" She came hard all over my cock. I soon followed, still sucking her breast.

We re-wash ourselves. Touching and kissing here and there. _How in the hell am I going to hide this? How am I going to control myself around Edward? _

About the time I'm trying to figure out what will happen from here on out, the bathroom door bursts open and there stands Alice!

"You two had better get dressed and fast. I saw you to planning to shower together and Edward saw my vision. They are on their way home. And his decisions keep changing so quick it's giving me a headache. Honestly, what were you guys thinking?" This is all coming out in a fast stream of words, and with each sentence Alice's beautiful melody of a voice got more harsh.

"What the fuck are we going to do?" Bella and I say at the same time.

_**Hope to update again soon. Please review. Thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its taken so long guys. I've been stuck.

**Chapter 5:**

**What to do**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just borrowing characters.

kadjfaojfaoiehfamfohgiaj

"Oh my God! What the fuck are we gonna do? Edward's gonna kill you or try to at least and Rosalie will have me ripped to shreads before I can get away." I was freaking. I really wanted to know what we were going to do. In the words of Alice '_what were we thinking'_. But thats just it, I wasn't.

"Ok Bells, here is what we do. You go back you Charlie's. Stay there and don't leave, and don't let anyone in." Emmett says.

"No you know what, I have a better idea. I'll go to LaPush. Rosalie can't come there, and I'll be safe. Seth won't let anything happen to me." I grab my stuff and hurry out toward where my truck is parked. Alice is following me asking me a rash of questions, what was I doing, did I not think about anything before I did it. She was really going overboard. Rosalie will be ready to smash me to bits and she's worried about whether or not I was thinking.

"Look Alice, I know what I did was stupid, and I didn't go about it the right way. But you lecturing me about it now isn't going to change what has happened. Maybe if your brother could've showed me an ounce of the attention Emmett just did, I wouldn't have went looking elsewhere! Did you know that Edward has never done much more than kiss me. He wants me to wait til after I'm changed, but I just didn't want to give up that human experience. I won't know what its like when I'm a new vamp, and he won't tell me much." With that I turned on my heel, and walked to the truck. I was fuming now. I climbed in, slammed the door, then said a silent _i'm sorry _to my truck for man-handling it. Turning the key, it roared to life, startling me just a bit. I put it in drive and sped as fast as it would go. On my way to LaPush.

kjf;oajifajeighaiirhoihga

So I arrive in LaPush, and pull up in front of Seth's house. I knock on the door, and no one answers, all of the Clearwaters are probably at Billy's watching the game. So I decided to go to the beach to think about how I was going to explain my latest fuck up to Edward and how in the hell I was going to keep Rosalie from killing me.

After running about fifty scenarios of how things will go with Edward and Rosalie through my mind, Seth and Leah come walking up the beach, Seth with that goofy grin of his and Leah looking like she would like to kill me.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Seth asked. He really was a sweet heart.

"What you aren't with the blood-suckers today?" Leah says rudely.

"Well I was but I did something and really screwed up. And now I don't know how to fix it, or what I'm going to do. And Edward is going to hate me, and Emmett will be lucky if Edward doesn't kill him, and I'll be lucky if Rosalie doesn't rip my head off." It all came out in a rush, there I was again not thinking before I spoke.

Leah starts laughing hysterically, "You mean you screwed up and now you have the Cullens pissed off enough that your afraid Barbie -vamp is going to kill you! Dang Bella, what did you do sleep with her meat-head?"

I groaned loudly and she stopped laughing. "Bella, you didn't!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh but I did. You see Edward didn't want to - well he wouldn't- well and I mean." I couldn't finish the sentence, I didn't want to talk about this with them. Where was my Jake when you needed him. Oh yeah off running around in wolf form because I had broken his heart one to many times. "Well here's what it is, Edward wouldn't sleep with me before I - you know- made the change and I wanted to experience that while I was human, and he refused, he kept saying he was afraid to hurt me, and well Emmett was there and I was feeling lonely and one thing led to another and dammit I really know how to screw things up!"

There I'd said what I'd done. It was awful, I felt awful, and now Leah was back to laughing at me again.

"Leah do you think it would be to much to ask for you not to laugh at me right now?" It was really beginning to piss me off.

"Well no. I find it quite funny actually. You see, none of this would have happened if you had stayed away from all of them, but NO! You had to go and think you fell in love with a blood sucker and now you done went and mucked things up good. And I can pretty much guarantee that if Jacob were still here instead of off running around somewhere in Canada that you wouldn't have turned to the meat-head for comfort. It could have been Jacob instead. Not that I would have liked that much better but atleast then you wouldn't have that Barbie-vamp after you! I cannot believe you Bella!" Leah was screaming at me now. "I can't deal with you vampy crap, I have to go. Seth are you coming?"

She looked to see if he would be following and he just stood there looking shocked. "Umm, you go. I'll catch up soon."

She glared at me, nothing new but it just felt worse than normal. "Fine but it's going to be hard not to think about this, and when I do the whole pack is going to hear it." Leah just laughed and walked away.

"Oh shit, this means Jacob will be able to know whats happened." Seth said alarmingly.

"So, he's thousands of miles away. It's not like he could fix it for me anyway, or want to for that matter. Leah's right. I really mucked things up."

"You'll figure it out, Bell's. You smart. Clumsy and now spontaneous. But smart. Just take your time to think things through. I can come be your guard dog if you want."

"Thanks Seth, that's really thoughtful of you, but you can't save me from what's bound to happen. I just need to go home and face the music." I got up and started walking back toward their house to get my truck.

"Well if you need me, just call. I'll get there as fast as I can." Seth said when we had reached my truck.

"Thanks, I appreciate that, but I don't think anything can help me now." I gave him a quick hug and climbed in my truck, sitting there behind the wheel still debating on whether to go home or to go back to the Cullens.

Head for Charlie's where I would be semi-safe or face the music and head straight for what I was sure to be death-row. What to do?

_**Sorry guys. I know this took forever to get out but I was having some serious writers block. I'm still not quite sure where all this is headed. Please review and let me know what you think. And thanks baby-sis. I would still be stuck without your help.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Dont' own it, just borrowing._

**Chapter 6:**

**Alice comes to see Bella**

So being the scaredy cat that I am. I went back to Charlie's. I was just not going to submit myself to Rosalie's torture just yet. Sitting on my bed in my room, still trying to figure out what I was going to do. Alice appears in my window.

"So Bella, came back home after all huh?" Alice still sounded pretty pissed off at me.

"Well I couldn't exactly stay in LaPush could I? And I know everyone is mad at me. I shouldn't have done what I did, no I wasn't thinking clearly, so you can save the lecture alright." I couldn't help being crappy toward her and felt bad the minute the words had come out. I was guilty and I knew it and here was Alice still mad, so I immediately got defensive.

"Actually, everyone is not made at you. A few of us in the house understand why you did it. What we don't understand is why Emmett of all people and of course Emmett has got some serious explaining to do. Because even if you were thinking about it, he shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." Alice actually sounded calmer.

"Well really there is no excuse, so no one should be so understanding. If I really loved Edward this wouldn't have happened. And why Emmett, my only suggestion to that is that he gave me what Edward refused to and he did it so willingly. Why he did it, I don't know. Honestly, I mean he had Rosalie and she's perfect so why me? God, Alice, I just know Edward is so hurt and confused and I can't begin to think of why he should give me a chance to explain or tell him what happened."

"Oh you don't have to explain. Not only does Edward not fault you for what happened, he's mad at himself for allowing you to feel so unwanted that you had to turn to Emmett. But that's Edward for you, place the blame anywhere but you. Don't get me wrong he's pissed and it nearly took everything out of Jasper to keep everyone calm enough to talk instead of ripping each other apart when they all got home, but when I left Edward and Emmett where talking, Rosalie didn't come home though."

"Oh great, Edward is blaming himself. And I'm sure Rose will be looking for the first opprotunity to come looking for me, you know when I'm unprotected."

"Umm, honestly I can't tell you what Rose is thinking. She hasn't had a coherent plan of action since she heard. Jasper said he could feel her anger mixed with hurt. Bad combination for any woman, let alone Rose. Very bad combination." Alice said more calm than ever. It still seemed odd to me that Alice was here trying to make me feel better. But that's one of the reasons I love the Cullens so much. They never stay mad for long but I felt she should be lashing out. Her being so understanding and knowing Edward was blaming himself only made me feel worse about the whole situation.

"So, Alice, do you think it would be safe for me to go to your house and try to talk to Edward?" I asked shyly.

I knew I wasn't really ready but I had to get it over with. No sense in denying the inevitable. Things wouldn't be the same now for anyone. Let alone me and Edward.

"Let me call the house first, and see how things are going." Alice pulled her cell phone, which ever Cullen carried and called the house. Esme answered and said that Edward and Emmett had themselves locked in Carlisle's study "talking", and Jasper had set out to try to find Rosalie. She said she didn't think it would be best for me to come to the house until Carlisle got home, he was due back any time, and until they found out how Rosalie was going to act.

_So, I'm at a stand still. I can't go to the Cullens because Rose may be waiting to rip my head off and without the doctor of the family to save me it wasn't feasible. My Jacob wasn't in LaPush for me to go running to with my latest fuck up. I have to sit here in my own mess. As they say 'I'd made my bed, now I have to lie in it'. _

"Well Alice, you might as well go on home. I will be fine here. Just call me when it's safe for me to come up."

Alice looked at me worriedly. "I will, but don't do anything stupid until I call ok?"

**So there you go, still working on what happens next. Sissy, I made need some more advice. If you have any ideas what you would like to see happen, just let me know. I dont have 'the block' yet, i have a few ideas, but not sure which is best. Please review. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I am so sorry guys. I know it has taken forever to continue. I just wasn't sure. Sorry. I know this isn't that great and I know I'm losing readers.**

**Thank you to those who are still interested. I had to read over again just to see where this story was headed. **

**Also, thank you for the reveiws. I appreciate them, and those who have given constructive critisism (i know i spelled that wrong sorry) thank you.**

**Chapter 7:**

**The Confrontation with Edward**

Well, Alice called a few moments ago. It is semi-safe to go to the Cullens. Edward is still of course blaming himself. Him and Emmett had a long "talk". And Rosalie has finally made a decision to stay at a Hotel in Seattle until she calms down enough to face Emmett. Or so Alice tells me.

I'm trying to gather the courage to face up to what I have done. Carlisle has made it home, so he will be able to defuse any situation that arises. Thank goodness.

jfaijerwaofjaoisfjewoifoahgoijf

While driving to the Cullens, I am again running several explanations in my head. Still having not decided on what I am going to say to Edward to make this ok. Having thoughts of whether or not I want to. This is partly his fault. If he hadn't pushed me away. If he had just given me what I obviously needed. But my reasonable mind is telling me that if I had cared for Edward, I wouldn't have done what I did.

Slowly pulling up the drive, I'm getting more nervous by with every tiny eighth of a mile. Will he yell? Will I yell? Will we fix this? Do I want to?

Coming to a stop, I take a deep breath. _You can do this Bells. You have to. No matter the outcome. You made your proverbial bed, now you must lie in it_.

I get out and slowly walk to the door. They must have smelled me coming, that or heard my ancient truck, because Alice met me at the door. "Don't worry Bella, regardless of the outcome, I'm always here for you. You will always be my 'sister'."

I sighed. "Thank you, Alice. I'm still not sure what to say to him."

"Maybe you should let him talk first, and go from there." Alice so intelligently replies.

Walking into the house, I can feel the tension. _Did vampires get tense? Well obviously. Your being stupid Bella. If they didn't get tense then Jasper would be a lot more relaxed. Don't you think?_

I felt a sort of calm settle over me as soon as I stepped into the large living room. _Must be Jasper's calming effect. _ Everyone is there, minus Rose and Emmett.

_Where's Emmett? Did he decide to skip out? Leave me to deal with this alone? But then I had already done that to him, hadn't I?_

Edward stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. He obviously had his emotions under control because I couldn't read what he was feeling on his face. Typical.

"Bella, I know what has transpired between you and Emmett. I completely understand 'why'. I have just one question I need an answer from you on." Edward paused and now took it upon himself to looked like the question he was about to ask was causing him great pain.

"Bella, do you still--- I mean are we still--- Are we --?" He, all in control of himself all the time, couldn't get the words out.

"Edward, I think I know what you are trying to ask." I replied to his unfinished question. "And to answer honestly, I have no clue. What happened between Emmett and I shouldn't have. On my way here I tried to figure out just what I would say to you. And I have nothing." I was being honest, and quite outspoken due to the audience we had.

"I understand you confusion." He wouldn't look at me.

"I, well Edward, I've been questioning myself. If I really thought of you the way I thought I did, would this have happened? Would I have been so easily distracted by someone else? Do I even have the right to ask for you forgiveness? Or a chance to make it right? Do I want one?"

He looked to Carlisle as if he had an answer. "Son, this is something that will have to be worked out between you. I cannot tell you what to do or say. But I know deep down, together you will make a decision that will benefit you both." Carlisle answered the question in Edward's eyes.

At this Esme stepped away from the staircase, where she had been watching our exchange of words. "Bella I can see you are having quite a time dealing with what has happened. However, even though I was asked not to, I feel it is my responsibility to let you know something you are unaware of."

"Esme, NO!" Edward yelled.

_What is she talking bout? What is she going to say that Edward doesn't want me to know? Why does Alice all of a sudden looked like she's in pain? And why is Jasper leaving so quickly?_

"Alice, are you okay?" Thankful for some sort of distraction. And at my question she went rigid. She was having a vision.

"She's coming home." Alice whispered.

Several gasps at the same time where heard, mine included. She could only mean on person.

Rosalie.

What would happen? What is this news Esme feels she must tell me? And why doesn't Edward want me to know?

**Sorry, cliffy I know. Will post next chapter very soon. Please review and let me know. This was short and kinda mellow, but remember Jasper is calming everyone. Poor guy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**See, I said I would update again soon. Thank you for reviews. Greatly appreciated. Still not sure where this is going. This next chapter will be a mess, just a lil info for ya.**

**Chapter 8:**

**Before Rose Returns**

"Well, I guess I'll let you in on what I know before Rosalie gets here so you can be prepared for her emotional reaction." Esme said quietly.

"Esme, please, I should." Edward said looking at the floor. _Why won't he look at me?_

Esme replies, "Yes Edward you should, but will you? You have been leading her on thus far."

_Leading me on? What did she mean? Did he not love me? Was this why he wasn't intimate with me? Why he is so quick to tell me no to changing?_

"Will someone PLEASE explain." I can't stand the suspence.

"I --- well --- umm" Edward cannot complete the sentence again.

"Fine Edward, I've always thought you to be sensible, but we cannot continue this." Carlisle interjects.

Coming towards me slowly with that motherly smile on her face. Esme takes my hands in hers and leads me to the couch. Everyone steps out of the way. Edward moves completely away to stand by the windows lining the edge of the room.

"Now, Bella. What I'm about to say will be hurtful. But you have a right to know. And I have been begging Edward since our return to tell you the truth." She's speaking to me very softly. "Before I tell you what I feel is my duty, make me one promise. What I tell you cannot change the way you feel about Alice, Jasper, Carlisle or myself."

I just nodded. I could tell by the way she was speaking I was going to feel very upset in just a few moments. On the verge of an anxiety attack, just thinking of what could come.

"Since we left after you birthday, Emmett and Rosalie have not had the relationship they had before." She was staring into my face. Gaging my reaction. What this mattered about Edward and I, I didn't know.

She had seen the confusion on my face and continued. "Edward was quite upset, you know leaving you as we all did. But he was not alone the entire time we were absent from Forks. He was with Rosalie. Carlisle was right, they are attracted to each other."

_WHAT!? Is she serious? Am I really being told that the person I pined for all those long months was not really morning me as everyone said but instead living it up with BARBIE-VAMP?_

I felt anger was over me, just for a second and then calm again. _Dang it Jasper. Can't I have more than a moment of anger?_

"Rose took it upon herself to comfort him, and in that comfort came what we had always thought would have been. Love. Not just brother-sister, but romantic feelings." Esme was crying. But why. Isn't this what they all wanted their perfect son and perfect daughter together at last.

My mind was reeling. So many thoughts. Jasper had backed off on the emotion control just enough for me to feel. Anger, hurt, pain, sorrow. And worst of all 'The Hole'. The one that had filled my heart for so long after Edward had left, that only my Jake could fix. But he was gone too. No Jake. I felt that awful ache again. What did this mean.

"Bella, I know you have a million questions racing through you mind. However, we want you to know, this is not what we wanted for you or our family. We thought Rose and Emmett were truly happy. And that Edward had found his mate in you. You are our daughter in mind, and were to be in body. Please do not think that any of us wanted things this way." Carlisle said softly from just a few feet away. "You are still my daughter, and Esme's. Alice and Jasper still think of you as their sister. The rest is yet to be figured out. And for this I am extremely sorry."

Just as I was about to excuse myself, Alice and Jasper gasp together.

"She's here."

**Sorry, cliffy again. Dang it. Let me know what you think. Please. Thanks if you are still reading this. I appreciate the readers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys, here's what I decided to do. I'm going to write a few chapters and add them everyday or so. If you find that I haven't added chapters in a few days. I GOT DISTRACTED. Sorry. Thanks to all of you for the great reviews, and although I may not constructive critisism, I will take what you say into consideration. Thanks ;-)**

**Chapter 9:**

**Rosalie's Return**

_Oh, shit. I haven't had time for everything to sink in and here comes Miss Perfect._

She comes crashing through the door. Looks around like she's searching for someone. "Ok, where the FUCK is Emmett?" She screams.

"Uh, well Rose, he's upstairs but before you go up I think you should know, Edward and you have been outted." Alice says this with a smug look on her face. _She doesn't actually think this will make things better does she. Why does she look so sure. Oh, wait. It's Alice! _

Rosalie just smiles like the 'cat that got the cream'. "Oh, great. "So now Bella knows that she cannot take what was supposed to be mine from the beginning." She looks over at me, and sneers. "You know I had been wondering when you would screw up. I knew it wouldn't take long. You don't have what it takes to keep Edward interested. If you had he wouldn't have come to me. Even though I'm sure he now knows that's what he was supposed to do."

I saw red! "Listen here you! If what happened at my birthday party last year hadn't happened Edward would have never left to begin with! So there wouldn't have been a reason for you to 'Comfort' him. However, maybe I'm glad you did. If you have been keeping Emmett's interest maybe he wouldn't have turned to a mere human, for-- well-- I think we all know what." _I cannot believe I just yelled at her. She could rip me to shreds! What the hell am I thinking!_

She lunged at me. Carlisle caught her before she got close.

"Rosalie, calm down. You know she has every right to be upset. She just found out that the man she was intending to marry hasn't been faithful. You cannot do this!" Carlisle tells her, surprisingly calm. But isn't he always.

She instantly backs off. "Well I can tell you this, what happened here will NOT happen again. Do you really think you can keep Emmett interested, when you couldn't Edward!" She starts laughing. Its a dark, angry laugh.

"Well Rosalie, I have a question for you. Do you intend to keep both men? I mean we all know your selfish, but two of them. Maybe you really are a whore." _Oh shit. There's that word vomit. Where does it come from. One minute I have nothing to say and then bam! I've said something I probably shouldn't._

"Yes Rose, please tell us. Do you think to keep both Edward and I strung along? We aren't toys to be played with." Emmett had appeared from what seemed to me out of no where. "Do you think that you can just go back and forth between us, and neither of us will care?"

"Like you really have any reason to be speaking with me at the moment. You slept with the HUMAN WHORE!" Rosalie took to stamping her foot like a three year old.

Emmett just laughed sarcastically. "Yeah I did, several times actually. And she is NOT a whore. It was nice to have someone respond to me. You haven't exactly been hot for my body. Now I know why. I knew you didn't love me the way you said you did. It was Edward all along. I should have known by the way you got so mad he was dating Bella. The way you oh so sweetly went to comfort your dear 'brother', when he forced us all to leave. The way you refused to be in the same room with them when they were together."

He turned on Edward so quickly, everyone was shocked. "AND YOU! How dare you treat Bella this way. She was an innocent bystander in all of this. You made her feel unwanted. She's beautiful and you treated her like she wasn't to be touched. She isn't breakable if you take care. All she wanted was to experience sex as a human. Everyone here kept telling her about all the things she would miss once she was turned. Did you for one second come to think that maybe you should have explained the 'After' to her. Because I can tell you haven't done a good job of it."

Edward look very guilty at this point. "Yes, you are right Emmett. I have no one to blame in this but myself. If I had listened to Bella instead of trying to protect her again this wouldn't have happened."

"Yes, but then Edward, I would have lost my virginity and gave myself to you completely. How long would it have been before you let me know that you were secretly with Rosalie?" My mind was reeling with questions.

"Rosalie and I haven't 'been' together since our return." He wouldn't look me in the eye.

I didn't believe him. How could I? How could I ever trust him again? Did anyone in this room actually think that everything would magically go back to the way it was?

"I don't care when you were together. You left me and I fell apart. I didn't eat, I didn't talk to my friends. I did crazy reckless things just so I could hear your voice in my head tell me not to. And while I was falling apart with heartache, you found your comfort in '_her'_. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you again. How could you do this to us? I know I'm not innocent in killing what we had, but geez Edward." I was sobbing.

My head hurt, my heart was ripped in two.

"Bella, I will take you home. Maybe there we can kind of go over things, and when you've had time to sort through all this, you can talk again." Alice was always so understanding.

I just nodded and started to exit the house, with her hanging on to me.

"Bella" I stopped but didn't turn around. Edward continued when I stopped, "I do love you."

A fresh wave of sorrow and tears came out.

Alice drove me home in my truck.

**Ok guys. What do you think so far? Is this good? Do you like the story so far?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sweeties. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They keep me writing and give me ideas on where to go from here! You guys are great! I mean I checked my email this morning and it had been blown up! LOVE IT! **

**Jessicle: THank you dear, I know vampires dont cry, but it's my fic. So :-P .lol. love you.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. Just borrowing characters and ideas**

**2nd Disclaimer: The whole 'word vomit' thing from last chapter was from the movie "Mean Girls". I meant to post that at the end and forgot. **

**Chapter 10:**

**After Bella Left**

They were all just standing around. No one knew what to say. Carlisle and Esme didn't want to leave them alone. They would probably tear the house apart. Jasper was beginning to feel the stress of having to keep everyone as calm as possible.

Emmett spoke first, "So I have a few things to say and then I will leave you to think about it. Edward I'll start with you first. I don't know exactly what has been going on since Bella's birthday last year. What I do know is that you shouldn't treat her like a china doll. She won't break if handled with care. Well, not physically. You've probably ripped her heart out all over again."

Edward had the nerve to continue to look guilty.

"You've are to busy protecting her from any danger that may come that you won't let her live. How is she supposed to experience anything if you don't let her. You tell her you want her to have as many 'human' experiences as possible. But just so long as they are within your liking. She doesn't need a body guard, she needs affection and love. You may love her, but I don't think your IN love with her. And she deserves so much more than that."

"Emmett, you don't understand she needs someone to protect her from herself." Edward said so softly, Emmett's vampire ears almost didn't hear.

"She got along just fine without you. She didn't die, didn't manage to get herself into too much trouble. She may be a human, but honestly I think with the right 'person' she would be completely happy and content. The accidents that Bella has here and there is kind of what makes her. Who the hell are you to take that from her?"

"Why do you sound as if you care Emmett? She's just a waste." This coming from the angry Rosalie. "You sound as if you care and that I won't have."

"I want you to listen and listen good Rose. She isn't a waste. She is an amazing woman. She has done nothing to you, that you hadnt done to her, she knew you would be mad. But what right do you have. Edward has spent so many years pretending he was fine being alone. He finds Bella, makes her fall in love with him and then throws her away for 'YOU'. Someone who wasn't supposed to be a threat to her and their relationship."

"This is rediculous. You cannot be mad after what you've just done." Rose screams back at him.

"Yes what I did cannot be fixed with excuses. But I'm not sorry. And you know what. I'm not going to make you choose between Edward and myself." Emmett replied just above a whisper.

"Oh are you serious, what makes you think I'd have you after sleeping with the human tart." Rosalie says arrogantly.

Emmett just laughed. "You are so full of yourself, you bitch. I didn't mean you didn't have to choose because I would still have you. I'm through with being your little man toy. You can have Edward, because I'm tired of you trying to turn me into him." He started to turn away. "Carlisle, Esme, will you please pack my things for me. I'm afraid I cannot live together in this house anymore. I will call you later and let you know where to send them."

"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!!!!" Rose screams at him. She started to follow him as he walks toward the door.

"Yes, but please remember, you helped in this decision. Do NOT call me, do NOT try to find me. I hope you and Edward can be very happy together." Those were Emmett's last words as he closed the door behind him.

"I have to go think. I cannot believe this is happening all because you had to bring that little harlot here." She's screaming at Edward now. "How dare he leave me. She will pay for this."

As she starts to storm up the stairs Esme spoke up, "Rosalie, you will not harm her. You will not seek revenge against her. What has happened here in this family is like a 'Damn Greek Tragedy. I will speak with all of you individually later on. But right now I need to think. I'm very much NOT happy that my family is being ripped apart, and they only one who has an excuse for teenage hormones is Bella."

"I'm going to make sure Bella is ok. And to see if Alice needs help with her. I'm sure she is a hysterical mess by now." This coming from Jasper.

Carlisle and Edward just stood there staring at each other. Carlisle with a very unlike him hardened look. He was very disappointed in his children. He thought he had always taught them to be completely honest, regardless of the outcome. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Edward started to speak but Carlisle cut him off. "Please don't say a word. Think about what you want with the rest of you eternity. Contemplate it very hard. I think that is the only advice I have for any of you right now. Think." And with that he went after Esme. She was probably more heart broken than anyone. A part or all of her family had just been smashed apart.

**OK, guys. I know this was a really weird chapter. Kinda here and there. It will come back together I promise. Much love to my readers. :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, once again thank you all for the rave reviews. I love them and they inspire me to keep on writing. You are all wonderful.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, just borrowing.**

**Chapter 11: **

**Back at Bella's**

When we got to Charlie's I felt like an old rag mop. I know Alice is worrying because I haven't said much. There's really nothing to say. I just need to be alone with my heartache, guilt.

Thankfully, Charlie's cruiser wasn't out front, which meant he wasn't home. That's one thing I didn't need to deal with right now. Charlie not be much for conversation, but he could usually tell when something was bothering me. And I am definately bothered right now.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Alice asked so sweetly.

"Only if you want, I don't see how I'll be good company, but sure." I really didn't know what to say to her. But she was better at being supportive regardless of the situation, then I knew I would ever be.

She followed me into the house and up the stairs to my room. Gosh I felt drained but knew sleep would evade me if I even tried. But my room was the safest place to be when Charlie came in.

"I know you have a lot to go over, what happened back there is a bunch to take in at once. I will give you a while to let the things you've heard settle and then if you want I'll be here.

I just nodded in reply. Atleast the tears had stopped. Which was weird because the last time Edward broke me, I couldn't quit for days. Maybe it was because they all hadn't left, he wasnt gone. No, they were all still here, and I knew as long as Alice was here, I had a link to the family that become so much mine.

Regardless of what came of Edward and I, I knew that is they all left me again, I wouldn't make it this time. There was no Jake to mend me. He was gone, and deserved to be. I had hurt him so much, all for a man who while Jacob was picking up the pieces was sleeping with the whore of the Cullens. To think I had defended her against Jake's harsh words.

I know deep down I will never trust Edward again. What's bad is I'm not so sure I cared the way I used to. Since his return he treated me like, well, I would break. Never more than a few chaste kisses for fear he would hurt me. But Emmett had proved, it could be done without pain. Without breaking me.

Sweet Emmett.

WHOA! Where did that come from? Emmett sweet. HA. He wasnt meant to be thought of as sweet. Masculine, sexy, strong, solid, secure, annoying at times. All those things but sweet. But he was sweet. He was caring. He had cared enough to let me experience something Edward deemed impossible. He had cared enough to talk to me before hand. Share his own personal experience before showing me.

What was becoming of me. I had so quickly forgotten, we had probably destroyed the Cullens with what we did. And day dreaming of Emmett. I must be having a chemical imbalance. But he had treated me with such respect and showed me that there is more than just chaste kisses.

Staring at the ceiling was getting me no where fast. I had a million thoughts swirling around and they all kept coming back to Emmett. But why? Yes I had a secret crush on him since the beginning but who wouldn't. To put it bluntly, he was sexy as hell.

Alice, being Alice let me think for a long time and then cut into my thoughts after I don't know how long.

"Bella, I hate to seem uncaring, but I'm sure Charlie will be home soon. And if you don't want him to suspect something is wrong, would you like me to start his dinner?" Oh she was an angel.

"No, but thank you. I will get it started. I can still function." I tried to give her what I hoped was a smile, but probably just came out a grimace.

She followed me as I got up and went downstairs to the kitchen and began taking things out and getting them ready to prepare dinner. I needed something quick, she was right Charlie would be home soon. Deciding on hamburgers and mac 'n' cheese.

"If you don't mind my speaking what I'm observing. I know your upset, but you don't seem the hysterical mess I thought you would be. Are you trying to be strong for me? Or had your feelings for Edward changed?" Alice asked all this quickly. Like she was afraid I would interrupt.

"Honestly Alice, I'm not sure. I was getting a little tired of being 'guarded' against everything. I mean he wanted me safe I understand. But why? There's alot I still have to figure out."

Just then a knock at the door. I looked towards the door, kind of fearful. Who was here?

"No worries, Bella. It's just Jasper. Coming to see if you need emotional calming." And she went to answer the door.

After several minutes and hushed whispers at the door she returned alone.

"I told him you were doing better then we would have expected, so he decided to go see if he could find Emmett. I guess he left after speaking his mind to Edward and Rosalie." With that Alice just grinned and sat at the table.

Well now there's a revelation. What had he said? He'd left? Where did he go? Would he go back?

"Oh, and just so as you know. I'm staying the night. I want to be sure you don't have a mental breakdown in the middle of the night." She said it so jokingly that I had to laugh at her.

What would I do if she ever decided to go away. She was my best friend. My only friend anymore. After Edward had left before I had alienated everyone else. That won't happen again. I made the silent vow to myself. I won't let it.

**Ok, again this is kinda here and there. and not the greatest but it is coming together in my head. Promise. **

**Thanks for sticking with my story. You are all lovely!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again for the reviews. I enjoy reading them. This is only my third fanfic, and my first Twilight fic. So its wonderful knowing everyone is enjoying it. Lots of love. Now onto the story.**

To kind of summarize, this chapter will be where Esme has a talk with any Cullen in the house at the time seperately. What's to come of these talks? READ! Haha.

**Chapter 12:**

**Talks with Esme**

Since Carlisle had followed me, I had my first personal talk with him since this transpired.

"Carlisle. I know the relationship between Edward and Rosalie came as a shock to everyone. I had just recently found out about it myself. While we were gone on our hunting, I guess they thought they were alone. But I caught Edward and Rosalie discussing whether or not they should mention it to their mates. I let them know they weren't alone and then demanded they explain everything. Not long after they did, Edward read what was in Alice's head, and we came straight home. I couldn't let what would have happened downstairs lie with just Emmett and Bella at fault. Everyone had the right to know the truth."

"I believe you made the right choice, my dear. The question is, what do they all do now. I refuse to up and leave Forks so quickly again. I will not leave Bella here to deal with this mess herself. She has come to be a part of this family just as much as the rest of them. She is going to be confused and probably heart broken for a while." Carlilse replied to me.

"Yes, again we agree. Bella is like yet another daughter. I was very much looking forward to her and Edward's wedding. We can't just leave her again. And as for the rest, well I told each of them I would discuss this privately with each. I will see where they are and go from there." I smiled at the man I loved very much.

"Okay. I just hope Emmett calls soon. I worry about him being upset and running around alone."

I had to chuckle. "They may be our children, but children they aren't. Emmett is wise. He needs time to think. He will call when he is ready. In the mean time, I will talk with Jasper when he returns and after him Rosalie. I'll ask him to get Emmett's things, like he asked, while I'm talking with Rose."

"You are a very bright woman, my sweet." With that he pecked me on the lips and went down the hall to his study.

fdieidjdejuftrivcjeivfifjdeickrdjrivdejreurvcidkrjgjv

Jasper returned sooner than I had thought. And I asked him to join me in Carlisle's study. He offered me use of it while he went to the hospital, just for this reason.

"Jasper, I know the relationship between Edward and Rosalie came as a shock to everyone. I had just recently found out about it myself. While we were gone on our hunting, I guess they thought they were alone. But I caught Edward and Rosalie discussing whether or not they should mention it to their mates. I let them know they weren't alone and then demanded they explain everything. Not long after they did, Edward read what was in Alice's head, and we came straight home. I couldn't let what would have happened downstairs lie with just Emmett and Bella at fault. Everyone had the right to know the truth." I knew I was repeating myself but Jasper needed to know how I knew as well.

"I am quite surprised I didn't pick up on it sooner. The extra tension when they were in the same room together. But with Edward being preoccupied with Bella since our return, he hadn't really been home alot. And when he did, it was to hunt. But always with Rose, and myself. Never with Emmett. Which seemed strange since it used to be a 'guy' thing."

"Explaining how I knew about this was part of the reason I wanted to talk to you alone. The other is, will you be willing to stay here with Carlisle, Alice and myself? Well that is if Alice decides here is where she wants to be." I was sure of his answer before he spoke but I had to ask.

"Of course. Our family was ripped apart once before. I would like to think we would want to keep as much of it together as possible this time." Jasper smiled warmly at me.

"Well, since you answered so quickly I haven't a doubt thats how you truly feel. I have to ask you just a few more things. Will you please ask Rosalie to come to me, and talk, and while she is here would you gather Emmetts things and get them in a spare room. He will be needing them soon."

"Of course. If Rosalie decides to leave, I'm sure he will come back. So I won't pack everything away. But I will remove his things from the room he shared with Rose. I will send her in after you've had a few minutes to gather yourself. This will probably be mentally exhausting for you."

And with that Jasper left closing the door.

japfhpaihfoivfnoaoiwahgosaivoaihoiovahgwahoaivnwoig

About fifteen minutes later I heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Rosalie walked in. Obviously still in a tizzy.

"Well what did you want to speak about. I'm quite angry with Emmett. Talking to me like that. How dare he." She started spouting off.

"Rosalie, please let me talk for a moment. I know you feel angry and rejected at the moment, but there are some things we need to discuss. I'm not asking you to say what you will do right away because you will need time to search things out, but let me ask you to think of a few things." To my surprise she sat calmly. Listening to me.

I continued, "Ask yourself the following. Why did I get so angry at Emmett when I had done much the same thing to him?" Rose started to speak. I stopped her before she could, "I'm not finished. What am I going to do now that Emmett has made it clear, he will not be with me? Do I wait for Edward to decide what to do about Bella? Did I ever really want Edward? Those are just a few things I want you do go over. Please come and discuss these with me at any time. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. This family is going to loose part of itself. I just want everyone to be sure of their following actions before hand."

Rose just looked at me. "Well I have some serious thinking to do, I guess. I'll go."

"Wait before you do. Please let Jasper finish the task he has started. Do not bother him, or take your anger out on him. He is doing something I ask of him. You will understand when you get back to your room."

Rosalie gave me an odd look, but rose from her chair and left the study.

Jasper was right, this was difficult.

jofiahjpoiawnfvoireahgoirnvoiagij

Before I could go in search of Edward he came to me.

"Esme, may I talk to you a moment?" He asked, sounding like a child afraid to ask to permission.

"Actually Edward, I was just coming to find you, so yes. Did you have something you wanted to say?"

I thought I would let him go first, he was always my emotionally guilt rodden child, so to speak.

"I understand why you revealed what you recently learned about my relationship with Rosalie. I don't fault you for it at all. I should have never came back here. I have been leading Bella on for months, and that was not excusable. Thank you for outting that situation. Emmett made me realize how much I was controlling Bella, and in her love for me she let me do it. She had been asking me to do things with her, and when I didn't she turned to him for another opinion and one thing led to another. They didn't plan it, it just kind of happened."

"Edward, I always knew you were wise beyond your years. You seem to have come to quite a few conclusions about yourself and your relationships. Have you made a decision as to what you want to do?" I asked knowing by the way he was talking, he had made a decision of some sort.

"You know me so well. I have decided to go to Denali. I figure there without any distractions I will think things through better. More thoroughly. I will be back to let you know what I have decided. But before I leave, I will let Rosalie know what happened between her and I never should have. There will be nothing to continue. I have hurt the people who loved me most in the world and there was no exuse for it. I will call you when I have gotten there. Please explain things to Bella. She cannot go on thinking the whole family knew what went on between Rose and I. She wont understand why it was kept a secret."

"I will son. I had planned to anyway. Thank you for coming to me, and letting me know your decision to go away for a bit. Please stop and see Carlisle at the hospital before you leave. I'll explain you leaving to Alice and Jasper, and of course Bella."

He hugged me gently, pecked me on the cheek. And before I knew it, my child was gone.

**Ok guys, what do you think. I have been trying to write a few chapters in advance so I can update every day or every other day. Much Love :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, thanks again for reviewing. You guys are great!**

**This next chapter is simply Emmett. Thoughts and such, not really long, but I'm not leaving him out. The story is labeled an Emmett/Bella for a reason.;-)**

**Chapter 13:**

**Emmett**

What the hell. I knew something was up with Rosalie, she had been acting so strange. For months. How could Esme know and not tell me.

I've drove for a while, not really having any destination in mind. Finally ended up turning around and getting myself a room at the lodge in Forks. I could be anywhere right now. But I don't want to be that far from Bella.

I know everyone thinks I am just the big dumb jock of the family, but dammit I have feelings too. And I know everyone thinks the reason I would tease Bella was just because she was so easily embaressed but thats not it.

I LOVE to see her blush. Her face so full of color. And always over the slightest thing. She is beautiful, and whats bad is she doesn't seem to know. Still after all this time she is so insecure.

And Edward increased to insecurities by pushing her away all the time. Was he really afraid of hurting her physically or was it just a ploy because he was unsure of what his feelings for her where? If he really wanted to he could have come to me, Jasper or even Carlisle for that matter. Each of us have had sexual relationships with humans. We never killed anyone in the process.

What the fuck did I do to her? I mean I don't regret it. I loved every minute of it. I had been feeling insecure myself. I just hope she is okay. I didn't get a chance to check and make sure I hadn't hurt her. I didn't get a chance to talk to her.

Would she consider talking to me? I know I just helped ruin what she had with Edward but she's better than that. Better than what he deserves. If he really loved her, he'd have found a way to give her everything she wanted. I sure would.

I have to talk to her. Before I can make anymore decisions or change anything about my life.

With this decision made up. I hopped out of the worn chair of the lodges that I had planted myself in the minute I got the room. Started out the door.

I'm going to talk to Bella.

**Please dont be mad. I said it wasnt going to be long. Until the next chapter. Xoxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note to Lovely Readers:**

**Okay, I know everyone hates it when authors do this. But since I went ahead and give up the next few chapters I had written it will be a few days before the story continues. I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I hope to have more up soon. Like within a day or so. **

**I also want to thank all of you for your reviews.**

**They have been extremely helpful in my plot and planning. **

**They also help to keep me going.**

**Like I say on my profile I think I'm better at "One Shots" so**

**all of you encouragement has kept this one going.**

**Much Love to all my readers. I promise to have another chapter up within the next day or so.**

**HUGS! **


	15. Chapter 15

**You guys are wonderful! Thank you for the reviews. I love em! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Now back to some reading...haha! **

**Chapter 15:**

**Phone call Home**

Well I was on my way to Bella's when I realized it was about four o'clock in the morning. She is probably asleep. I don't want to frighten her by just showing up in her room. I'll just drive by and if the light is on in her room, I'll go up, but first I'm going to call Esme and let her know how I am. And where I'm staying for now.

(phone rings)

(rings again)

"Emmett, are you okay? I was starting to get worried!" I could tell Esme was worried, her voice is laced with it.

I smile to myself. Feels good to know that there are a few people in my life who still care enough to worry.

"Yes, Esme, I'm fine. I drove for a long while earlier. Just letting things sort out in my head. Then you'll never guess where I ended up." I kind of laughed toward the end.

"Well sweetheart, I'm not really in the mood for guessing so please just tell me. Where do we need to send some of your things? Jasper - well really I am too, we were hoping you would come back soon, so we packed enough of your stuff for a few days. The rest we moved into a spare room, out of Rosalie's. Even though I'm not sure how much longer she will be here either." Esme sounded sad at the last part. _What had happened after I left there?_

"Well actually any of you, well Jasper or Carlisle could bring it to me themselves. There isn't a far distance to travel. I ended up back at the Forks Lodge." Again I laughed.

"Well I'm glad you decided to stay close to home. And I need to let you know something. You left before I could explain. I have not known about the Edward and Rose thing for a while. Just a few days actually. I over-heard them when we were out hunting and they thought they were alone. They were discussing if they should let you and Bella know. And then I let them know they were not alone, and demanded to know everything. And well with what had happened between you and Bella, I just wanted to be sure all the blame and fault was not placed just the two of you." Esme was talking so fast it was a good thing I was a vampire too, or I wouldn't have been able to keep up.

"Wow, now see I hadn't even thought of that. But thank you for letting me know. Have you explained to Bella. And why didn't Alice say something? I know she had to have seen what they were up to the minute they decided to do it. But it doesn't matter now." I said quickly. I was at Bella's and her light was on. I was in luck.

"No, I haven't been able to speak to Bella yet. I will call her in the morning though." Was all she said.

"Well, I'm going to go for now, Esme. I will call you later and let you know when to bring my things. I'm not at the lodge right now. Decided to go for another drive." With this I started to hang up, and Esme stopped me.

"Well I know you have a lot to sort out, but I was wondering. Do you plan on coming home? I haven't told you but Edward has left, he said 'to sort things out'. He doesn't want to be with Rosalie either. They haven't been together since right before we came back. Technically he wasn't cheating on Bella, but it was betrayal. To both you and Bella, and well the whole family. So he won't be here. And like I said, Rosalie hasn't made her decision yet." Esme sounded worried I wouldn't return.

"I will let you know soon. If I don't come back to the house, I won't be far. But I would really like to come home. Things just aren't the same when most of us aren't together. And I just don't think I could tear myself away. But I will let you know. Still some -uh - thinking to do." And before she could say more, I ended the call. Turned the phone off and exited the car.

It was time to see Bella.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**Bella and Emmett 'Talk'**

Well Alice and I were not really doing much. I couldn't sleep of course. I have been having thoughts of Emmett, confusion about what I did and what I heard afterward. We were engaged in a ridiculous game of Gin Rummy when Alice got a small vision.

When it was finished I asked if she was okay, her reply was going to the window and opening it.

"What are you doing Alice, I refuse to let Edward in here." I was about to get hysterical, but had to remember that Charlie was sleeping, I mean it was, turning to look at the clock.

"Holy crap it's like four o'clock. Who will be coming through that window Alice?" I demanded, but she wouldnt say. I know she knew.

She just looked at me smugly and shrugged her shoulders.

Now my curiousity was peeked. Wasn't that what got me to be sitting where I was? Haha. Figures.

About that time of course my thoughts went back to Emmett, so its no wonder I thought I had imagined him coming through my window like a graceful bird. Haha. I must be delusional. Emmett a graceful bird.

But no after blinking several times and rubbing my gritty eyes, he really was standing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Um, hi Em." I felt kinda shy. I have no clue why he's here, or what to expect.

"Um, hey Bells. You okay?" Emmett sounded kind of shy.

_Are we really gonna act shy after what has happened between us? Of course I will. Im Bella, but not confident, sexy (and I do mean sexy) and stronge Em._

"Still really confused about well alot of things. But I'm better than Alice thought I would be." I gave him a small smile, just to make sure the statement was believable.

"Speaking of me, I'm gonna go. Really need to feed, but I will be back soon. You going to be here for a while Emmett?" She asked as she started toward the window.

"I'll be here until you get back, or Bella kicks me out." And then he laughed. "Well she can try to kick me out, but I doubt she'd be able to."

_Well he's feeling better too, obviously. He was cracking stupid jokes again. But sometimes I loved those stupid jokes. Wait Love. No. Did I? No. I couldn't. Ugh! This was all so confusing._

"Good, Im not going far, so I should be back in a few hours. Maybe you can talk while I'm gone." And with that Alice glided out the window.

Emmett was still standing in the middle of the room. He was slowly looking around at every. Then it occurred to me, this was the first time he had been in my room. And he was taking it over with his massive body. _Oh that body. Stop it Bella. Now is not the time to let your hormones take over you brain._

"So Bella, nice diggs. First time I've ever been in here." Emmett was horrible at small talk. But he was trying to break the ice.

"Yeah, sure sure. I was just thinking that as well, you know about you never having been in here before."

"Yeah. So seriously, are you okay. I didn't hurt you did I? I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I did." Emmett was worried 'he' had hurt me. Oh see I knew he was sweet.

"No, actually I feel perfect, well physically, and if you exclude the lack of sleep. I just can't seem to wrap my mind around everything. I know what we did - well- it probably shouldn't have happened-" He cut me off mid sentence.

"I know it probably shouldn't have but I just wanted to say. I'm not sorry it did. I'm glad it did. Bella what you gave to me, it was pure. No one has ever given me such a part of them." Emmett looked uneasy now.

"Oh Em, I wasn't going to say I regret it happening. Yes what we did brought alot of things to light. Obviously things that should have a long time ago. But I do not resent that. I'm quite glad it happened. I'm not mad at Esme for telling us what she did. Although I have some questions about it." I was rambling.

"Wait Bella, Esme said she would call and tell you, but I will let you know everything that has happened after you came home." And then he did. He told me what he said to Edward and Rosalie. His drive. What Esme told him about the hunting trip. Why she told us what she did. He told me everything.

He was so open about it. It felt good not to be sheltered from the bad. By the time he was finished I was astounded. He had stood up for me. Left Rose. Was staying at a Lodge. Edward was gone. Why didn't that hurt?

After I guess must have been quite a few moments of me being silent. Emmett spoke up.

"Bells are you okay?" He said in a whisper.

I smiled at him. I genuine smile this time. "Yes, Em. I'm okay. Surprisingly to myself and probably everyone else. I feel okay. Still a little shocked I guess, about a lot of things. But I'm okay. I guess that gaping hole in the middle of my heart has healed itself over the last couple of months. And I think I was more in love with the idea of Edward anymore. Instead of you know the actual person."

"He just treated me with such 'protection'. But what it really felt like was control. Bella don't do this and don't go here. You don't do that though. Do you Em? You wouldn't do that." His eyes met mine, and a thousand words and feelings flashed across his face.

"Emmett, would you please sit down. Your giving me a terrible cramp in my neck looking up at you." I tried to say it jokingly but came out kind of huskily.

"Yeah. Sure, you don't mind me sitting on your bed do you?" He asked permission first. That was very considerate of him.

"Not at all." And I scooted over so he could sit down.

"Um, can I ask you a serious question Bella? I mean you don't have to answer right away, but I was kinda wondering-" His voice trailed off.

"What is it Em? You can ask me anything. I cannot promise that I will answer the way anyone expects, but you can ask." I tried to have a neutral look on my face.

He sat up a little straighter. "Well I was wondering if you, well I mean, umm, would you give me a chance? To love you I mean?"

I'm guessing the look on my face was pure surprise because Emmett looked even more uncomfortable then before he had asked.

"Well I, you know, I had been wondering what would happen between us. I mean, I've always harbored secret feelings for you, but with you being with Rose, I just assumed it could never happen. I thought it was just a crush. You know, I thought I was just crushing on my best friends older brother. Like so many other girls my age."

"Aw Bells. You too?" Emmett grinned.

Then we both started laughing. It felt good to laugh. And to laugh with Emmett just made it feel even better.

"So what happens next?" Emmett asked.

I was having those hormonal thoughts of him again. He looked absolutely handsome sitting on my bed. He must have been reading my facial expressions because he let out a low growl. Which made me laugh again.

And then he pounced me.

**Haha, Yep I'm doing it again. I'm gonna leave it hanging. Don't hate me. Lemon next chapter. You've been warned.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ok, this is your alert to a 'lemon'. You've been warned. And for all my smut lovers, ENJOY! **

**Hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 17:**

**Tenderness**

EPOV

I pounced her, gently of course. I didn't want to hurt her.

She was looking up from beneath me with a very seductive smile. That was very unlike Bella, but something I could definately get used to.

I slowly lowered my head and kissed her lips. I want this time to be tender and sweet for her. I want it to last.

She kissed back with a passion to only come from her. I licked her lips to let her know I wanted in. She parted her lips immediately. The taste of her was wonderful. Her mouth so warm, so delicious. I took my time exploring her mouth with my tongue, then slowly began kissing her cheeks, leading a trail around to her ears. Nibbling on her earlobes for just a moment, before attacking her neck.

She was letting out little moans and what sounded like a kitten mewing. It was so sweet and perfect. Those sounds coming from her. She was wearing a button up shirt so while I was kissing her I began to unbutton it. Her hands came up to my shoulders. She ran her hands down my chest and stomach, she reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head.

By then I had removed her shirt, and like most women when they went to bed, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts are so perky and round. And those pink tipped nipples were just begging for me to suckle them so thats what I did. First I took the left one in my mouth and sucked and licked, swirling my tongue around it. Then I released it and payed homage to the other just the same.

BPOV

Oh! What this man was doing with his tongue. Sucking and liking on me. It was causing the wetness that had started between my legs to get worse. My panties were soaked.

I was running my hands of his perfectly muscled back and shoulders. His muscles rippling with every movement. Oh he felt good. And the cool of his skin calmed the burning of mine just a little.

He moved his hands to the hem of my sweats. I raised up so he could take them off. Slightly embaressed he had caught me in my night clothes. But he didn't seem to mind. He left my scrap of lace undies where they where.

He placed my left foot on his shoulder and turned to place kisses on the inside of my ankle. Slowly kissing his way up my calf to my knee. All the while running his hands up and down my thigh. His hands and mouth felt glorious. He had stopped the kisses when he got to my knee. And I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't worry babe. I'm not finished." He smiled devilishly. And I melted.

He put my left foot down beside his hip, and took the right and did the same. When he got to the knee thought he didnt stop. He kept kissing. Up my thigh, when he got close to my core. He moved down the bed a little, and began kissing up my left thigh.

"OH, Em. Your a tease." I laughed.

"Yes, but you will be writhing in ecstacy before im finished." He mumbles into my leg as he's placing kisses.

He began kneeding my breasts with both hands as he came down my leg. When he reached the 'V' in my legs he licked the outside of the lace.

"Mmmm. I can taste you through the fabric. You taste sweet." His voice was laced with desire.

He took his left hand and slid my panties to the side, and then he blew on my dripping wet core. I almost came off the bed at that. Oh he knew what he was doing. That was a definate.

He lowered his head and began licking the outside of my folds. Kissing and nipping lightly. I could feel the tension building inside me. Beggin for release.

He parted my lips with his fingers and licked my slit. Slightly flicking my nub. He licked back and forth, oh it felt wonderful. He sucked gently on my clit for a moment, bit down slightly, and then he plunged his long tongue into my center.

"OH! Oh, Em!"

He moaned into me. He continued to plunge his tongue in and out. In and out. All the while massaging my clit with his fingers. Pinching ever so slightly. Every stroke of his tongue was bringing me closer and closer to release.

He removed his tongue from my hole and replaced it with a finger. He brought his mouth back to mine and I could taste myself. He was right, I was sweet. He pushed another finger inside. Working in and out. While flicking the front wall with every plunge.

"Em, Im going to come." i said into his mouth.

He raised up to watch my face as I did. When I started to come he captured my mouth again to take my scream into his.

He plunged in and out of me with his fingers until the wave of orgasm subsided.

I opened my eyes and looked into his.

"Don't think I'm finished. I've just begun." He smiled that devilish smile again.

He moved back between my legs and began lapping up all the juices. The fingers he had used to plunge inside me he brought up to my mouth and I sucked what was on them off.

When he was finished, he lay beside me on the bed.

"I want to return that favor." I climbed on top of him and began a trail of kisses from his ears down his neck. Nipping here and there as I went.

The growl that escaped his lips let me know he was enjoying himself.

EPOV

Her mouth was heaven. The heat on my skin felt wonderful.

She was kissing her way down my stomach. When she got to my jeans she actually used her teeth to undo them. She grasped the top of my jeans and boxers and pulled. I lifted to allow her room to remove them. And when she threw them on the floor, her mouth went immediately to my length.

She flicked the slit on the tip, and I hissed. "Oh, Bells"

She grinned and proceeded to take my entire lenght into her mouth. She slid it in and out. Then she literally licked up one side and down the other. She moved her hand to cup my balls, and massaged them gentley. Sucking the length of my cock. And swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Bella, stop! I want to be inside you when I come."

Pulling her up to straddle me.

She stood up abrumptly and I growled again. _Where did she think she was going?_

But then I realized she was removing that last little bit of clothing she had on.

She climbed back ontop of me, and straddled me. Settling herself to where the tip of me would rub her clit. Then she began rocking back and forth against it.

"Oh Em. This feels good. Real good." It came out in a whisper.

"Yes Bells, it does. But I know what would feel better. And with that I grabbed her ass, and planted her firmly ontop of my shaft. Bucking my hips up, I buried myself inside her.

BPOV

When he lifted me up and buried himself deep inside me, I came again. After the spasms stopped, I started rocking back and forth. Raising up just enough to where his tip was at my entrance and gliding back down. Ever so slowly.

Oh it was heaven. UP and down, back and forth. I started a figure eight motion with my hips and he hissed again. Oh yeah. He was enjoying this as much as I was.

Then he caught me unaware and flipped me over. I was under him in a second, and he was on top of me looking into my eyes. Our bodies still joined. He started slowly moving in and out of my body.

Then he picked the pace up just a little.

EPOV

I couldn't take much more. I had to quicken the pace just some. She started meeting me thrust for thrust.

"EM, harder please." Oh she was perfect. I started plunging into her harder, and the faster and still she met me plunge for plunge. In and out, In and out. Oh god was I going to be able to keep from coming before she did.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to I felt her walls clench around me. I just plunged into her harder and deeper. Letting her ride out her orgasm, then I couldn't take it. I came, spilling into her. And it never felt so good.

I started to pull out, when the last of my cum had spurted, but she grabbed my ass. "Em, don't move. Just lay here with me."

And when I looked down, she was asleep again. What was with her and falling asleep while I was still buried inside her?

**OK everyone. I hope you enjoyed that. More to come shortly. Please Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you again to all my avid readers. You guys are great! And I love the reviews. :-)**

**Chapter 18: **

**Morning**

EPOV

Well here I am. Still buried deep inside her. The sun is coming up, well figuratively speaking since its always overcast in Forks. And I heard Charlie get up and get in the shower. To wake her quietly will no be easy. And I cannot let Charlie catch us like this.

"Bella" I whisper in her ear. "Bella, baby. Wake up. Charlie's in the shower. Time to wake up." I kiss her lightly on the cheek. She's absolutely beautiful.

She moans and tries to stretch, of course she can't because I'm still covering her body. Her eyes fly open. She seems a bit disoriented. Then she looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning. Did you say Charlie was in the shower?" She asked, sounding hoarse.

"Yes, and I thought it better he doesn't catch us like this." I answered.

She chuckled. "No worries, he never comes in here in the morning on a Sunday. Usually he lets me sleep in."

"Well thats great, but I have another problem." With that I slowly grind my hips into hers and her eyes widen with understanding. Yes I was aroused again.

"You just have a way with doing that to me." She laughed at me. She then adjusted her legs on either side and pushed her mid-section up toward me.

"I guess you will just have to be quiet then." And we began slowly making love to one another. It didnt take long for either of us to find release.

We heard the water shut off in the bathroom. "Well I'm going to go clean up before Alice comes back. Please wait here for me." She said sweetly.

"Well I'm going to run back to the lodge and do the same, I'll be back shortly." I gave her a quick peck on the lips before I went out the window.

It's a good thing Charlie hadn't come downstairs yet. Didn't need him questioning why my truck was parked in front of their house so early.

BPOV

After he kissed me and disappeared out the window, I started gathering my things to take over the bathroom when Charlie came out.

Man my body was kind of achy after being in the same position for a few hours. But, WOW, what a way to spend it. Emmett was wonderful. In more ways than one.

Honestly I think being with him was making this whole Edward thing alot easier for me.

Just as I was about to exit my room and have a human moment. Alice came through the window.

"I thought Emmett was going to stay? Where did he go?" She asked accusingly.

"Calm down, Ali. He just left. Went to get freshened up. He will be back." I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "So I take it everything went ok. Did you talk? Whats going on?"

I knew she was just wanting for me to tell her. She knew the minute Emmett and I had decided to be with one another. Her abilities and all.

"You know very well what's going on. But before you pout, I will tell you. Emmett and I have decided to try to be together. He makes me feel good. Like a person. He explained to me everything that happened after you and I left yesterday. I love that he's honest and doesn't shelter me from things."

"I knew it!" Alice was beaming.

"Well now I need a human moment. Going to take a shower and meet Charlie for breakfast. Please stay I'll be right back. He knows you stayed last night so no biggie." With that I grabbed my things off the bed, and went to freshen up.

The only bad part of this, how is Rosalie going to react. Honestly though I didn't give a flying fig.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again!. Love you guys! **

**Chapter 19:**

**Charlie**

Well after I got showered, I went downstairs to meet Charlie for breakfast. He was sitting at the table reading the paper, and eating his scrambled eggs and toast.

"Hey Bells. What are you up to today?" He asked in his normal Dad voice.

"Well I will probably spend the day with Alice today." Grabbing my bowl and cereal to join him at the table. He would be happy to hear that Edward and I weren't together anymore. But would he be happy to hear about Emmett. Just won't tell him yet, that's all.

"Umm, Dad. I have some news. You will probably be ecstatic. Edward and I broke up yesterday." There I said it. And it didn't hurt to. Thanks to Emmett.

"You wha- are you serious? Bella are you ok? I mean- um you aren't- um. Well what I meant to say was--" He was stammering all over himself.

I smiled, "It's ok Dad. I'm not going to become an emotional mess. I'm not going to fall apart. We just weren't agreeing on some things. And decided it's for the best not to be together. He in turn decided to go spend the rest of the summer with some cousins up north in Alaska."

Charlie sat staring at me. His fork of eggs seemed to be dangling from his hand. It was actually kind of funny.

I had to laugh. Charlie realized his eggs were close to falling in his lap and put the fork down.

"Do you need me to stay home today? I mean - I was going to go fishing today, but if you want me here, I'll stay." He was really a great dad.

"No. I'm fine. Don't change your plans. I am spending the day with Alice. She will be here with me." I reassured him.

"Well if your sure. I can stay." He answered, and proceeded to pick his fork back up.

"Im sure. Go fishing, relax, don't worry." I had finished my cereal, rinsed the bowl and spoon and placed them in the sink.

"Ok, well if you need me-" I cut him off. "Dad, I do need you for lots of things, just not today. I'll be fine with Alice."

Charlie finished his food. Put his plate and fork in the sink, and started to walk to the door.

"Your sure?" he asked one more time.

"Yes, now go."

Geez, he's such a worry wort anymore.

After he walked out the door and closed it behind him, Alice came flitting down the stairs.

"Good job telling him about Edward. You did it without breaking down. I'm proud." Alice smiled.

"It wasn't that difficult. What will be hard is telling him about Emmett later." We both started laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Those have really helped this story to continue. However, it will be coming to an end soon. Within the next few chapters. I will tie up all the loose ends by then. Thank you!**

**Chapter 20:**

**Rosalie's Decision**

RPOV

I have been trying to figure out what they see in 'her'. Racking my brain and still coming up with nothing.

I know things are over between Emmett and I. Honestly, it has been for quite some time now. But Edward, now I thought he would get over what seemed to be a momentary infatuation mixed with hero syndrome.

We were so in tune when we all left Forks. What the hell happened? Oh, he felt guilty when he thought she had killed herself over him. Edward's only weakness. But while we together in that time, we got along perfect and the sex. OH my goodness. I mean Emmett was good, but Edward was amazing. Maybe it was due to all those years of pent up sexual frustration.

Didn't Esme say he went to Denali? Maybe I should go after him. Talk to him. Yes go after him, that's what I'll do. I can 'comfort' him, yet again. Then we will be good again.

-A few hours later-

I went in search of Esme and Carlisle. I found them together in Carlisle's study.

Knocking on the door, I opened it before they could answer. "Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting anything , but may I come in?"

"Absolutely Rose. Is there something wrong?" Carlisle asked. Honestly I knew they knew I was leaving. I had not exactly been quiet while packing my things and loading up my car.

"Well, I'm sure you heard me packing. I have decided to go after Edward. I know now that we were meant to be together all along. So I have to atleast try to go to him. Talk to him" I responded.

"That's wonderful dear. But when are you planning on leaving? Do you need anything? Any help?" This from Esme.

_Is it just me, or is she happy I'm leaving? No, must be my imagination._

"I'm glad you've decided to go after him, Rose. Deep down I always thought the two of you were meant to be together. But Esme and I want you to remember, this is your home, and we love you. And we will look forward your and Edward's return, if that's what you decide to do." Carlisle said in his fatherly like manner.

"Well I will discuss that with Edward and then we will let you know. I love you, my Father and Mother. I have packed everything in the car already, so I'll be leaving shortly." This was making me feel sad. "Please tell Emmett that I am sorry, but this is for the best for both of us. And as much as it pains me to say it. Maybe he will find happiness with Bella."

With that I hugged them both. Said one more mental goodbye to the house, and climbed into my car.

I was on my way to Alaska, hoping Edward would have me. Not knowing the future can be very hard.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Next Chapter soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**This is the last 'now' chapter. The next is epilogue. Thanks for reading with me. Hope you all enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it. **

**Chapter 21:**

**They Can Be Happy**

Bella and Alice spent most of the morning together. Jasper stopped by again to check on Bella. He was quite surprised that Bella was as calm and relaxed as she was.

He was not yet aware that Emmett and Bella were going to try their hand at a relationship together.

They were all three in the living room of Charlie's. Discussing what may happen with Rosalie still around after the girls had brought Jasper up to speed on Emmett and Bella, when Alice went into a trance like state. Both Jasper and Bella knew what this meant.

She was having a vision.

When she relaxed again, both spoke at the same time. "What is it?" Both kind of fearful of her responce.

Alice wasn't sure if what she had seen would be good news for Bella or not.

"Well, it's good news I think, but I'm not sure." She replied looking straight at Bella.

Bella looked exasperated as she said, "Well spill, the suspence will kill me!"

Alice smiled, "Rosalie has packed. She is going to Alaska after Edward." If she would have had breath to hold she would have as she waited for Bella to respond.

Bella sat looking dumbfounded for a moment. Then she very optimistically said, "Well, um, thats good right? I mean if she is gone, Emmett can go home, and we can really give our relationship a go. You know without Ms. Animosity around."

Alice and Jasper laughed.

Jasper immediately stood up, "I'm going to let Emmett know. I'll call you shortly Alice."

There was no need for him to go though, Emmett was knocking on the front door at that very moment.

Alice hurried to let him in. Smiling a knowing smile at him. He looked at her curiously.

Following her into hte living room, he asked to no one in particular, "Ok, what's up?"

They all proceeded to tell him.

He was very happy to know she wouldn't be around and he physically seemed to relax. He could go home.

"Well let's go home guys. Bella would you like to ride with me so I can check out of the Lodge?"

She answered sweetly with a smile plastered to her face "Absolutely, anything you want." Smiling at him with a wicked smile on her face.

Maybe they could get in a quickie before he checked out. They had something to celebrate.

With that they all left Charlie's. Bella having left a note she was spending the night with Alice. He would never know the difference.

**Ok, so there's that. Epilogue up next. Thanks guys!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Once again I wanted to thank all of you for your great reviews, and for keeping up with this story. First I've started and finished at length. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Epilogue:**

BPOV

That was three years ago.

Rosalie and Edward are not together. Edward ended up getting together with Tanya. Much to Rose's dismay. She is now studying in England. We hear from them every few months or so.

Jasper and Alice are still happy, as are Esme and Carlisle.

He and Rosalie got a divorce. The day it was finalized was the day I got 'turned'. Two months later Emmett and I got married. I started taking courses at the local college six months after that.

We reside with the remaining four Cullens, in Forks.

We are immensely happy, and plan to be for many years, decades and centuries. I finally go my happy ending.

Oh, and being a vampire has wonderful advantages, I'm no longer a clutz, and for my first year I could over power my husband. It was great. No more fears of me breaking.

THE END!

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Much love and hugs to those of you who helped give ideas, and encouragement. I thank you. XOXOXOXO**


End file.
